It has been known various devices for high speed land transportation, employing electomagnetic or electrodynamic vehicle suspension (levitation) and propulsion by a linear synchronous or linear asynchronous motor and having a system of transverse stabilization.
Transportation devices with an electrodynamic suspension and linear synchronous motors are the most promising ones. The advantages of the transportation devices with an electrodynamic suspension and linear synchronous motors, as compared to other constructions of high speed land transportation systems, are: firstly, a high levitation clearance determined by a large distance of exciting coils mounted on the vehicle of a transportation device to a track bed and ranging from 10 to 30 cm, while in the transportation devices with an electromagnetic suspension it ranges from I to 3 cm, and secondly, no need to supply electric current to the vehicle. It should be noted that the problem of electric current supply to a linear synchronous motor mounted on the vehicle with running speeds of over 350 kms/hr is not definitely solved up to now.
There are known transportation devices with an electrodynamic suspension and linear synchronous motors, including three self-contained systems:
the system of a linear synchronous motor, comprising alternate pole systems of field coils arranged on the vehicle, and multiphase armature windings mounted on the track bed; PA1 the system of an electrodynamic suspension, comprising field coils arranged on the vehicle and reactive buses or conveyors mounted on the track bed and formed as metal strips; and PA1 the system of transverse stabilization of the vehicle, comprising field coils arranged on the vehicle, and reactive buses or conveyors mounted on the track bed, formed by elements installed in succession along the track bed as short circuits in the form of a figure-eight (cf. a paper "Canadian Devolpment in Superconducting magnet and Linear Synchronous motors"; in Cryogenics, July 1975).
There are some other ways of forming individual systems of transportation devices with an electrodynamic suspension and linear synchronous motors, and specifically, forming the reactive bus or conveyor of a suspension system as a number of short circuits, employing vertically mounted metal strips as the reactive buses of the system of transverse stabilization, etc.
In the systems of transverse stabilization, mentioned above, the field coils either may be located on one side of each reactive bus, i.e. the system is constructed according to so called normal flux scheme, or may surround the reactive buses on both sides thereof. In the second case, the coils surrounding the reactive bus on both sides thereof are electrically connected in opposition, and the reactive buses, when the vehicle is symmetric relative to the track bed, lie in the neutral field of the magnetic fluxes of the opposite connected field coils, i.e. the system of transverse stabilization is constructed according to a zero flux scheme.
The main disadvantage of such transportion devices is a complex construction of the track structure due to three self-contained systems each of them requiring mounting of its own elements on the track bed. Furthermore, mounting of every additional system on long length tracks increases considerably its cost.
The aforementioned disadvantages of transportation devices with an electrodynamic suspension and linear synchronous motors are partly overcome by combining the systems of a linear synchronous motor and transverse stabilization, of an electrodynamic suspension and transverse stabilization, or of a linear synchronous motor and an electrodynamic suspension.
There are known transportation devices in which the propulsion system and the system of transverse stabilization are combined, and which include two parallel alternate pole excitation systems arranged along the bottom of the vehicle and two parallel armature windings and short circuits, mounted horizontally along the track bed. Said short circuits are formed by electrical connection of equipotential points of the parallel armature windings. The short circuits are simultaneously traversed by magnetic fluxes directed upwards and downwards from the field coils of alternate polarities, mounted nearby in a transverse direction (Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 2,607,261).
The aggregate of these circuits forms the reactive bus or conveyor for the system of vehicle transverse stabilization.
It has been known to provide a combined system of an electrodynamic suspension and transverse stabilization, comprising field coils arranged on the vehicle and common to suspension and stabilization, and inclined reactive buses mounted on the track bed parallel to the field coils (U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,417). In that combined system of an electrodynamic suspension and transverse stabilization, a levitation force is applied to the vehicle at an angle and comprises two components: a vertical one providing electrodynamic suspension and a horizontal one directed transversely to the vehicle and providing vehicle stabilization relative to the track axis.
It has been known to provide transportation devices in which a linear synchronous motor and an electrodynamic suspension are combined, which devices comprises an alternate pole system of field coils, mounted along the vehicle bottom, and a single-layer three-phase armature winding arranged horizontally along the track bed, active portions of the turns being formed as plates up to one third of the pole pitch in width. The active portions of the armature winding turns, formed as plates, are simultaneously employed as a reactive bus or conveyor for the electrodynamic suspension of the vehicle.
This combined arrangement is closest in its construction to the present invention.
However, transportation devices with an electrodynamic suspension, in which the systems of a linear synchronous motor and transverse stabilization, of an electrodynamic suspension and transverse stabilization, or a linear synchronous motor and an electrodynamic suspension are combined, do not provide complete combination of all three systems, for it is only some two systems that are combined. Hence, it is required to mount component parts of two different systems on the track bed and on the vehicle, which complicates the construction and assembling of transportation devices and reduces their operating reliability.
Furthermore, in transportation devices with an electrodynamic suspension and linear synchronous motors, in which the systems of a linear synchronous motor are combined with the systems of stabilization or suspension, there is a great number of electrical connections between active elements of the armature winding. A great number of electrical connections complicates assembling of the device and reduces its operational reliability.